Changement brusque
by Ayame Naoko
Summary: Edogawa Yuno se trouve meler dans une affaire dangeureuse qui,au grand étonnement de Yuno est liée à l'affaire de la BO. Mais ,un autre problème surgit juste avant tout ça,Yuno se trouve étre gravement malade lors d'un hold up de kid PS:Conan est une fille!
1. Une maladie étrange

**IMPORTANT:les pensées seront écrites en italique!**** les personnages ne m'appartienne pas!ils vont tous légalement Gosho Ayoyama****  
**

* * *

Après l'incident de Toto Tower,1semaine plus tard,au hold-up de ,00:01:

-Ladies and gentlemans,it's showtime! -KIIIID!je vais t'avoir cette fois! -oh,nakamori-keibu,calmez vous,je vais juste voler la SkyBLue

Kid sauta sur la grande boite en verre,l'ouvrit sans difficulté et prit le diamant,il s'attendit à ce moment un ballon lancé par Yuno venir vers lui à la vitesse de la lumière mais étrangement,il ne s'est rien passé,il sauta sur un boite plus haute,de la haut,il pouvait voir toute la foule devant lui:la Task force,les détectives et des milliers de fans,mais le voleur cherchait une personne particulière:Edogawa Yuno aka kudou shinishi connue également sous le nom du détective de l'est,disparue une nuit à tropical land.

Comme Yuno était de petite taille,kid eut du mal a la localiser mais finalement réussit,avec elle était: Mouri kogoro,Mouri ran,,detective boys,agase-hakase,hattori heiji,toyama kazuha,habaira ai et edogawa Yuno.

Cette dernière était vêtu de pantalon jeans,t-shirt chemise rose,chaussure supersonic rose et sans oublier,le collier changeur de voix,ses longs cheveux noirs pendait sur ses épaule,ses beaux yeux bleu saphir souffrait silencieusement,elle regardait pale et avait les joues rouges._Pourquoi je me sens comme si j'étais brûlée vive?_Pensait-elle._Ce n'est pas si c'est une maladie grave?C'est que de la fièvre non?Aaah,ça fait mal. _De la douleur,elle agrippa le pantalon de heiji,celui-ci la regarda avec une expression inquiète :

_Est ce que tu as mal?dit il en s' , kudou,je t'ai dit de rester à la maison!Mais on n'y peut rien,ce nakamori-keibu,comment il peut obliger un enfant malade à assister au hold-up, sous prétexte que tu peux attraper ce voleur stupide!

Il toucha le front de Yuno qui causa une grimace de la douleur au visage de la non-enfant. _Yuno-chan,est ce que ça va?ayumi dit demanda. _Ne t'inquiète pas,Ayumi-chan,juste une légère fièvre,rien de grave. dit elle en souriant

Kaito,par contre ne souriait pas,il était en colère,il avait précisé à l'ado-turned-enfant de ne pas aller à TotoTower,il savait très bien que l'org noir y allait en espionnant Gin,mais la petite fille simplement ignore ses avertissement et y va,en plus,elle sort en étant malade et avec ses blessures!_Je commence à croire qu'elle veut mourir!_Pensait il._J'ai deux mots à lui_ _dire_!il jeta une bombe fumigène et s'approcha de Yuno.,il souleva la petite-fille-pas-vraiment-petite causant à elle une migraine,à la grande surprise de kaito,elle ne se débattait pas,au contraire,elle enfouie sa tête plus profond a l'épaule de kid espérant arrêter cette fichue migraine,kid courait direction le toit,il avait laissé à la place de Yuno un mot qui disait:

Je vous empreinte tantei-chan! Je vous la rends quand j'en aurais fini! (doodle)

* * *

Heiji lut le mot à haute voix,quand il finit,tous le monde lança à nakamori un éclat de la mort,le détective de l'ouest jura dans barbe et courut vers le toit en sachant qu'il s'échappe toujours par là,laissant derrière une ran qui pleurait sur l'épaule de son père et les détectives Boys pleurant silencieusement.

Kaito ouvrait la porte menant au toit,un enfant dans ses bras,il avança jusqu'au bord et posa Yuno position debout,ils était maintenant face à face,personne n'osa parler,un vent frappa qui a laissé la cape flotter derrière Kid et les cheveux de Yuno voler devant elle,soudain,Kaito traîna la petite fille dans une étreinte tellement serrée que Yuno en eut le souffle coupé,elle était surpris et dégoûtée à l'idée qu'un voleur internationale lui faisait un câlin,néanmoins,elle trouvé l'étreinte réconfortante et chaleureuse. _Pourquoi est tu allé?dit il en regardant de nouveau dans les yeux.

Yuno détourna le regard sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mentir en regardant ses beaux yeux violets. _Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez! _Ah non?je parle de ça! Il ramassa la fille,son torse(celui de kid) contre son dos(celui de yuno),ils regardait la vue de la ville du toit,elle suivit le lieu ou Kid pointait et...Tototower!_NON!_pensait-elle ,elle ferma les yeux,elle avait pris soin de ne pas la regarder pendant cette semaine car elle avait miraculeusement survécu, mais avec des souvenirs effrayants qui hantait chacun de ses cauchemars la nuit.

_Kudou...Kudou...KUDOU! Yuno se rend compte qu'elle avait était reposée sur le bord et que kid l'appelait depuis un moment,elle baissa la tête et dit:

_Je suis désolée. Elle fut entrainée dans une autre étreinte plus serrée encore,Kid prit la parole: _Et pourquoi tu es venu à mon hold-up si tu es malade et blessée ? _J'y était obligée par nakamori-keibu(baille)

Kid se dégagea de l'étreinte demanda: _Tu es fatiguée?est ce que ça va?Tu sues beaucoup! Effectivement,Yuno était épuisée mais la douleur qu'elle sentit à ce moment avait dépassé les limites,elle se sentait vraiment brûlée vive et étranglée, elle arrêta de respirer et s'est évanouie. Kid l'avait attrapé en criant: _Oi,respire,Kudou,respire,YUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNO!Le voleur commençai à paniquer!

Elle recommença à respirer et ouvrit faiblement les yeux: _k...I... D. dit-elle avant de dormir toujours avec cette sentation qui mélange étranglement et brûlement. C'est le moment que un heiji essouflé a choisi de claquer la porte en criant.. _KKKIIIDDD!

il posa Yuno contre le mur. _C'est trop tard ,j'ai déja eu ma petite conversatiton,prenez bien soin de tantei-chan,tantei-han. Il sauta du toit en activant son deltaphane,heiji se précipita vers Yuno et la ramassa, posant sa tête(celui de YUNO) sur son épaule.

Quand il ouvrit de la porte de la voiture ou tout le monde l'attendait,il fut bondé de question: _Heiji-niichan,vous avez attrappé kid? _Heiji-kun,pourquoi kid a kidnappé yuno-chan? _CHUUT!Elle dors,elle est fatigué alors ne la réveiller pas!dit heiji.

Tous le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement,heiji simplement s'assit et laissa Yuno couler sur sa poitrine. Kogoro accélera puisque lui seul à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la petite-fille-pas-vraiment-petite.

_Otousan!Pourquoi tu vas si vite,on n'est pas pressé! _Ran,sort le thermmétre de la boite à gant;vite!dit il _Quoi?Pour quoi faire? _Tu sais que j'ai étudié la médecine,non? RAN hocha la tê bien,Yuno est malade d'une maladie très dangeureuse!ce n'est pas qu'une simple fièvre,j'ai eu affaire à ce genre de auto-destruction-des cellules !Nous devons la ramener chez Araide sinon,tous ses cellules se détruiront et elle va mourir!Expliqua t-il. _NNAANNI?tout le monde était choqué,c'était si brusque! _On doit connaitre sa température,si...

Kogoro fut interomppu par haibara:(à présent,c'est haibara et kogoro qui parlent,ils changent à chaque tiret) _Si c'est 38degrés,c'est que seulement le premier quart de ses cellules sont en train de se détruire ça signifie qu'à l'heure actuelle,Yuno ressent une sensation de douleur immense... _Une sensation comme si elle était brulée vive!C'es la que vienne les sueurs de Yuno. _ Cependant si... _Sa température a atteint 40,c'est que le deuxième quart de ses cellules sont en train de se détruire... _Cette fois la douleur sera comme si elle était étranglé,ce qui causera des... _Des interruptions dans son système respiratoire ,ce qui signifie... _Qu'elle cessera de respirer pendant un petit bout de temps.

Tout le monde écouta les explications tournant la tete chaque fois q'une des deux personne interompt l'autre,ils était trop choqué pour parler,après une minute qui semblait une éternité le silence fut brisé par un bib du thermométre. _Alors,hattori,c'est combien?demanda Kogoro._ Pourvu 38 degrés,pourvu 38degrès!_Tous le monde pensait. heiji gela sur place et dit: _...40 degrés!

* * *

**j'arréte ici pour le moment ,ne vous inqiétez pas,le prochain chapitre sera biento publier!**

**Lachez plein de comms svp!j'accepte les critiques aussi,aprés tout,on apprend de nos faute,non?(sourit)**


	2. Ouf mais attend

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre,j'éspère que vous aimez!Enjoy!**

* * *

Comme pour confirmer l'explication,Yuno arréta de respirer,kogoro se gara et enleva sa ceinture en disant:

'On doit faire vite,si elle atteint 41,,hattori,viens,on est arrivé.

Heiji sortit vite de la voiture suivant kogoro,ce dernier sonna plusieurs fois à la porte,celle-ci s'ouvrit révélant Araide-sensei souriant et en pleine forme meme si c'était 2h00,Ran apparait et dit d'une voix paniquée: "Araide-sensei!c'est urgent!Yuno est trés malade! "Qu'est ce qui se passe?"Demanda il,en voyant Yuno,il se raidit et dit en regardant Kogoro."C'est..."Ce dernier hocha la perdit patience quand Yuno retenait son souffle encore une fois."Alors,vous pouvez la guerir,oui ou non?" _O..oui,oui!Entrez!Posez yuno-chan dans la salle à coté,et,vous les enfants,installez vous. Tout le monde fit ce qu'il doit faire - et laissèrent araide-sensei s'occuper de la pleurait sur l'épaule de son père,les (vrais) enfants etaient étrangement calme,heiji se disait tout le temps:"_elle va s'en sentir!elle va s'en sentir_",Haibara regardait la porte comme si elle allait entrer en souriant.

_**Une demi-heure aprés:**_

La porte s'ouvre,tous le monde se lève,Araide-sensei entre dans la pièce,dans ses bras,une petite-fille dormait paisiblement,Yuno était détendue:elle ne suait plus et respirait normalement,elle avait les cheveux attachés en 2 queues de cheval bas et au lieu de ses vétement mouillés à cause de la sueur,elle était vetu d'un pyjama sec.

_Eh bien,vous avez de la chance,vous l'avez ramené juste à temps,si elle avit atteint 41,je ne pourrai plus rien araide. Tous le monde soupira de soulagement,araide reprit: "Mais elle pourrait encore avoir à tout moment une attaque"il se tourna vers kogoro"Je suppose que vous savez quoi faire?

_Elle doit boire ce truc amer?non? Répondit ce dernier. "Oui,ça s'appelle l'hydnestol,2 fois par jour,une fois à 15h,une fois à le medecin. "Ce sera un problème,Yuno déteste l'amer.(supposons) Dit ran "Eh bien,vous devez la forçer quand elle sera à la maison,et,les enfants vous la forcerez quand elle sera à l'école,daccord? "Hai!firent les shounen tantei. "Tenez,ramenez-la à la maison,normalement,elle pourra aller à l'école apré -il en confiant à ran et en tendant un flacon d'hydnéstol à kogoro.

Ce dernier remercia le docteur et s'excusa;aprés avoir deposer les enfants ,les cinq se dirigèrent vers l'agence du détective,une fois arrivés,ran monta pour déposer yuno et préparer le diner tardif,tandis que kogoro et heiji discutèrent au bureau:

_alors ochaan, vous avez étudier la medecine?Heiji dit.

_oui,pendant deux ans,repondit il en rigolant(rien d'étonnant)

_Par rapport à ce ce que a dit araide-sensei,je vois que vous avez déjà confronté cette ...maladie.

Kogoro se calma et dit:"Oui,j'ai réussi une personne qui avait ça,je n'avais jamais cru que je ferai face encore une fois à cette maladie mortelle.

_mortelle?heiji dit en se levant brusquement.

_Oui,je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait 1 seule personne qui avait cette maladie,j'ai échoué à guérir 5 personnes et ils sont en morts,vois-tu,cette maladie est très dangereuse,prenons exemple sur Yuno:J'estime que le premier quart des cellules ont commencé à se détruire au cours du hold-up de Kid,laissant une sensation comme si tu étais brulé vif,c'est de là que vienne les sueurs,le deuxième quart te font sentir comme si tu était etranglé,chez yuno,elle aura ces temps-ci des intteruptions dans son système respiratoire...

_**Au même temps,de l'autre coté,haibara explique à agase:**_

_...des intteruptions dans système respiratoire,ce qui signifie qu'elle va cesser de respirer un bout de temps,le troisième quart te font sentir comme si tu étais tiré dessus par un pistolet ,alors là,j'imagine que vous savez la réaction de kudou-kun . Agasa hocha la tete.

**_Revenant à_ _Kogoro:_**

Heiji hocha la tete _Le quatrième quart .tu ne sentiras rien,mais...

_**Agase et haibara:**_

_Quand le quatrième sera complétement détruit,tu...

_**Kogoro et heiji:**_

_Seras mort!" Heiji regardait choqué

_**Agase et haibara:**_

Agase regardait choqué.Haibara baissa la tete et ferma les yeux . "cette maladie s'appelle.."

_**Kogoro et heiji:**_

Kogoro baissa la tete et ferma les yeux en croisant les bras."Cette maladie s'appelle...

**_Tous les deux: _**

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en disant: "L'ADCF!Auto-destruction-cellules-fièvreuse!"

_**Kogoro et heiji: **_

Ran entrait,un plateau à la main qui contenait:soupe miso poisson et du ès avoir manger,ils montèrent se coucher,en vérifiant d'abord sur ouvrirent la porte doucement et trouvèrent la petite fill en train de dormir paisiblement mais...

_Il y a quelque chose qui heiji."oui ,je n'ai pas ouvert la fenetre le matin,est ce que tu l'as ouverte?"Dit kogoro. _Non!dit ran."bizarre!"dit ran et kogoro."Bon,si rien n'a été volé alors c'est pas grave"dit heiji,ne désirant que dormir aprés cette longue journée,cur ce,tous les trois partirent dormir.

**_à l'extérieur,pas loin de_****_ l'Agence:_**__

Un voleur phantome volait tranquillement aprés avoir vérifier sur sa petite tantei-chan,kid avait plaçé un micro sur les vetements de Yuno,il ne pouvait pas dormir tant il avait peur pour elle._"je vais la suivre de temps en temps...oups,j'ai laissé la fenetre ouverte,bon,c'est pas grave!_pensait-il


	3. desolé prologue tardif

**sans titre **

_Edogawa Yuno se trouve melé a une affaire trés dangereuse,elle trouve pandora qui la supplie de ne pas l'offrir à kid,cette dernière pleine de bonté noue une relation avec le bijou,et quand kid apprend qu'ellea pandora,il tente tout pour la récupérer,mais malheureusement,c'est pas le seul, snake et la bo apprend de l'existence de cette magie,tout va se déchainer,ce sera un changement brusque dans la vie de yuno!_

_Mais avant tout ca,elle etait trés malade!ce qui cause des attaques cardiaque chez elle dans les moments les plus inattendue,qu'est ce que kid va faire si sa chère tantei-chan etait en train de mourir sous ses yeux?PS:conan est une fille!_


	4. sirop oublié!

**Voila un nouveau chapitre!Yaay!J'espère que vous appréciez!**

* * *

Yuno ouvre les yeux,elle avait encore mal à la tete,elle se redressa douloureusement en pensant:"_qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"_Tout les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent,malgré qu'elle était évanouie,elle avait entendu la bref explication de kogoro et haibara."_Alors mes cellules se détruisaient automatiquement,peut-être que c'est un effet secondaire de l'apotoxine,mais pourquoi si tard?ça fait déjà 6mois que j'ai rétréci dois faire une enquête et je sais parfaitement par ou commencer,mais d'abord,j'ai faim._

Elle se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain,elle fit sa toilette,s'habilla avec sweet-shirt bleu,un jean et laissa ses cheveux pendaient sur ses épaule puis descendit au bureau ou se trouvait heiji kkogoro ran et les détective boys(y compris haibara)

_Ohayo!dit elle joyeusement et en souriant.

_Ohayo!répondit tout le monde mais d'un ton moins heureux.

Yuno prit place entre heiji et haibara et commença à manger la part qu'on lui avait laissé,le silence se fit,tout le monde observa la petite fille encore fragile,l'ado-turned-enfant posa son bol de céreale et dit :

_"Eh bien,c'était délicieux,aujourd'hui, on est dimanche,non?

Ran hocha la tête,yuno reprit:

_"Pourquoi ne pas aller au parc?j'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait y pécher,et puis ,on peut aller à la bibliothèque,je dois absolument y prêter un nouveau livre.

-'Pourquoi pas!'les enfants disent"ran-oneesan on peut y aller?"

Cette dernière hésita puis,voyant les yeux de chiot que lui faisait yuno,qui marchait à tout les coups,soupira et accepta,elle ajouta à voix basse en s'adressant à ayumi et haibara:"mais vous vous assurez qu'elle prenne le sirop à 15h!"les deux filles hochèrent la tete puis partirent rejoindre leur camarades laissant derrière eux les adultes inquiets qui pensaient: "_Restez loin des problème!_

Les détective boys se promenait dans le parc en bavardant sur kamenyaiba,yuno et haibara,comme d'habitude,restèrent derrière pour parler tranquillement.

_"Alors,tu penses que c'est un effet du à l'apotoxine?mais,on n'a pas preuves!"dit haibara aprés avoir écouté l'hypothèse de l''ado-turned-enfant.

_"C'est exactement pourquoi je vais faire une enquête!Yuno dit

_"mais par ou vas tu commencer?On n'a pas de piste!

_Si on en a une ,si kogoro sait que j'ai eu cette maladie,c'est qu'il a certainement fait face à elle une fois,donc...

_il a une documentation parlant de ça!dit la scientifique en reçevant un tic dans son cerveau.

_'Exactement!'s'exclama yuno visiblement ravie d'avoir une compagnon intelligente,"il ne reste qu'à se faufiler dans le bureau et le tour joué!

_Alors,pour résumer,notre priorité,c'est de découvrir si c'est effectivement un effet secondaire de l'apotoxine,pour le faire,tu dois t'infiltrer sans être repéré dans le bureau et voler...

Yuno grimaça au mot 'voler',elle répondit: "Je dirai plutôt prêter"

_"Si tu le dis,tu dois prêter le dossier concernant l'ADCF" expliqua la scientifique.

_Yep,et après,on verra,chaque chose en temps son temps.

Ayumi les coupa en criant:"ai-chan,yuno-chan!regardez le lac,c'est tellement joli

Les ados-turned-enfants tournèrent la tête légerement pour voir un magnifique soleil qui brillait au-dessus d'un lac qui rayonnait de ,malgré la beauté du paysage,yuno eut la nausée soudaine elle l'ignora et essayait à se concentrer pour pêcher à mains nue un poisson avec ses amies,a l'amusement,tout le monde oublia le sirop soigneusement rangée dans le sac de Ayumi.

Les enfants revenaient de la bibliotheque,yuno et haibara rester derrière:

_Si les malades qu'a eu kogoro avaient avalé le poison,alors,tout concordera,mais tu es sur que L'aptx a deja été testé avant moi?Je veux dire ,je suis sur d'avoir entendu gin dire avant de m'empoisonner que le poison n'a jamais été testé. Yuno demanda

_Oui,j'en suis sur et certaine,gin ne savait pas que vermouth avait deja utilisé le poison puisque elle me le demandait,quand j'étais shiho de ne dire a ce qu'on doit savoir,c'est pourquoi l'adcf réagit que maintenant?

Yuno était complétement ailleurs,elle resentit à ce moment précis une grande douleur comme si...si tu était tiré dessus par un pistolet,au bout de cinq minute,plus précisement,au bout de la 10eme balle imaginaire,yuno s'effondra ne pouvant plus résister,sous les regards horrifié de ses amis,elle s'évanouit en entendant crier ayumi

* * *

Pendant ce temps,kaito avait une retenue avec aoko,ils avaient complétement démoli la classe à une de leur dispute et ils était chargé de la réparer.

Aoko lança un regard inquiet vers son ami d'enfance,il était étrangement calme et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient là.

En réalité,le magicien écoutait,à l'aide d'un écouteur,la conversationde haibaa et yuno,lui,n'avait pas oublié que le sirop devait étre donné à l'ado turned enfant,il regarda sa montre,15h30!_Allez!souvenez vous avant que ça soit trop tard!_pensait-t-il en rangeant les chaises.

_**...vermouth avait déja utilisé le poison.**entendit-t-il la scientifique dire,cette phrase attira son attention._Vermouth?j'ai déja entendu ce nom quelque part,mais ou?_il réflechissait jusqu'à avoir entendu un cri d'horreur,(celui d'ayumi)_.merde,je ne peux rien faire qu'ésperer que tout se passe bien!._Mais à ce moment,la ligne coupa._Non!Ladyluck ne doit pas etre à mes cotés aujourd'hui!Le micro doit etre entrain de se briser si tantei-chan s'évanouit(_à cause de la chute).Il continua sa journée mort d'inquiétude à propos de ce qui se passait avec sa tantei-chan.

La journée se termina enfin à la plus grande joie d'un certain magicien,kaito avait commencé à croire que le temps exprés de courut vers sa maison et enfila le costume de Kid,il avit décidé qu'il allait une petite visite à yuno,il sauta du balcon et activa son deltaphane sous le clair de la pleine lune.

* * *

**voilà!j'éspère que vous avez aimez!laissez des coms et n'hesitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions!à bientot  
**


	5. une visite de kid(partie 1)

**un tout petit chapitre que j'ai fait dans un temps libre que j'ai réussi à avoir(avec beaucoup de difficulté mon horaire est rempli,et le déménagement ne facilite pas les choses!).**

* * *

Yuno se réveilla en sursaut,elle était en sueur,elle se redressa et remarqua qu'on avait posé une petite serviette mouillé sur son front.

Tout les souvenirs d'aujourd'hui lui revenait,elle remarqua qu'un flacon était posé à coté de son futon ou il était écrit en grand:**HYDNéSTOL.**_Un sirop?_ le prit et lit à coté du nom:**2fois par jour,gout amer.**

_Maintenant qu'on le dit,je sens un gout amer dans ma bouche,beurk,there is no way(jamais de ma vie)je prendrais ce truc 2fois par jour!je préfère souffrir!_pensait-t-elle.

Elle déposa le flacon et entendit un ronflement._are?._Elle tourna la tête et vit heiji et kogoro endormi._Mais quelle heure est-il?_elle attrapa sa montre posée sur sa commode et vit..._00H!ben,je vais me rendor..._

Elle ne put terminer sa pensée qu'elle un grincement venant de la fenêtre,elle tourna la tête vers le bruit et vit...


	6. Une visite de Kid(partie 2)

**Taddaà! Chapitre 6 est sorti! Bon,je ne fais pas un long discours car,franchement je ne suis pas trés douée,au lieu de ça,laissant place au chapitre 6,tellement mieux que mes blablas,Enjoy:**

* * *

_kID!

_OUF! Tantei-chan,tu es encore vivante!

Il se raprocha d'elle et s'acroupit pour etre à sa hauteur:

_Tu sais,je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi!

_Hein? Comment il sait,est ce qu'il..._

_Ne me dis pas que tu as mis un écouteur sur moi!

_Bingo!

Kid affichait un air décontracté mais voilà ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de sa tete:

_Oups, je dois fuir d'ici,la dernière fois que j'ai traqué tantei-chan,et qu'elle l'a découvert,elle m'a presque arraché la tete avec son foutu ballon de foot! _

Kaito eut un léger frisson à l'invocation du souvenir.

A présent , Yuno dégageait une aura démoniaque et meurtrière.

_Ca ne t'a pas servi de leçon,ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois!

Kaito déglutit:_ Dites à ma mère que je l'aime! _

_Quel merveilleux accueil pour quelqu'un qui s'est préocuppé tout la journée pour toi! _Qu'est ce que tu fais,kaito,n'en rajoute pas! _Pensa le magicien.

Yuno serra les dents,ses cheveux détachés volait autour d'elle enveloppé d'une lueur violette:

_Qu'est ce...tu as dit?

__Mamamia!Allez,kaito,change de sujet! _Um...Au fait,c'est qui vermouth?

Soudain,toute l'aura meurtrière disparait:

_Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

___Qui est Vermouth? ( pauvre kid,tu ne sais meme pas que tu t'enfonce encore plus!)

Pensées de Yuno: _Oh non! Il a aussi entendu la conversation entre moi et Haibara!_

Pensées de Kaito: _Vermouth! Je sais où je l'ai entendu! C'est la femme qui accompagnait Snake quand il m'a attaqué!_

___Pourquoi...pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda Yuno.

_C'est parceque..._qu'est ce que je lui dis,je ne vais quand meme pas l'impliquer dans l'affaire Pandora! Remarque: peut-etre qu'elle sait quelque chose sur snake,c'est aprés tout la grande kudou shinishi celle qui a résolu des milliers d'affaires,parmi ces milliers peut-etre qu'il y a une enquete qui implique snake. Mais quand meme, c'est dangereux! On parle d'une organisation inter-national ! Bon,pesons le pour et le contre!_

Laissant kid et ses pensées tranquille pour aller voir ce qui se passe dans la tete de Yuno:

_ Je ne dois pas l'impliquer dans cette affaire! Lui,c'est un voleur comme tout les autres,bon,je reconnais qu'il rend tout ce qu'il vole mais quand meme!_

___Bon,tu peux repasser plus tard? Hattori ou ochan peuvent se réveiller à n'importe quelle moment.

_M? Ah oui d'accord!

_A bientot!

-Trés bientot! murmura t-il quand il sauta de la fenetre en laissant un mot accompagné d'une rose sur la commode de Yuno,celle-ci retourna se coucher en ne voyant pas la carte.

* * *

**Voilà! Enfin! Le chapitre 6 est sorti!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! Lachez plein de comms!**

**A trés bientot pour le chapitre7!**

**PS: Pour une fic d'inazuma eleven,passez à mon blog skyrock: Ayame Naoko!**


End file.
